


Only One for Me

by The_Twister



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Achievement Hunter Heists, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, F/M, FBI Agent Gavin Free, Fake AH Crew, Female Jack, Gunshot Wounds, Hacker Gavin Free, M/M, Secrets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2020-03-30 22:29:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19036900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Twister/pseuds/The_Twister
Summary: Gavin has happily been with Jack for many years but Ryan has different plans for them until things just go south.





	1. The First Meetings

It wasn't like he wanted her to change. He loved her the way she was. Everything about her made him fall even more in love with her. Hell, the Vagabond had never felt this way about someone before until he met Jack.

Jack: the second in command in The Fake AH Crew. Her booty shorts with that damn Hawaiian shirt always made him so embarrassed. Only because he'd stare to the point that Jack or a different member of the crew would notice. He always played it off as spacing out though that wasn't the case.

Michael has accused him of undressing Jack with his eyes and Ryan got defensive. He'd never do that to her! He wasn't a gentleman but he wouldn't dream of doing that to Jack.

He could actually remember their first meeting. She had pinned him on the ground and she straddled his lower back with a gun pointed to the back of his head. It was only because he interrupted the heist they were doing and was a threat.

After that was the stripper club incident. Ryan hadn't meant to mess that heist up either but he had. He just wanted a drink and pushed his way past the two guards. Then a gun was pressed against his forehead.

"Again?" Ryan groaned at the voice. Either it was by the fact he got turned on or he was upset he ran into her again. He couldn't tell himself.

"God damn it." He chuckled and put his hands up. Then his eyes landed on Jack and he sucked in a breath. She was wearing a black wig with a headband that was gold. Her eyes were covered by sunglasses and glinted whenever she moved.

He was sure she was barking out orders to her crew but he didn't care. He was admiring how godly she looked at that moment.

"What about this guy, boss?" Ryan heard a woman ask then he blinked. Was Jack not with her normal crew?

"Leave him to me. You continue what you were doing," Jack ordered.

The other crew member nodded and left the two.

"You're being a bad girl, Jack." Ryan tsked. "Not running with your crew. What were you thinking?" Ryan asked with a purr.

"Shut the hell up. I pitched this to Geoff and he denied me. So, I'm doing my own shit. I had connections anyway." Jack explained and pressed her gun closer to his forehead. "Are we going to have a problem, Haywood?" She hissed.

Ryan chuckled then grabbed her wrist and squeezed it until she dropped her gun with a gasp. "I have a little problem but it can be attended to later. For now, I say we do have a problem. This is the second time you've held a gun to my head and I haven't done shit to you." Ryan whispered in her ear. "Guess what I want from you, sweet cheeks," Ryan demanded.

Jack scoffed then gasped when Ryan twisted her wrist more.

"M-Me?" Jack tried and heard Ryan begin to growl.

He grabbed her hip and squeezed it. "That's right. Glad I chose a smart one." Ryan purred then chuckled. "But I'm classy enough to say that I want to take you to dinner first," Ryan told her. "Then I'll give you the best night of your life." He purred again.

Jack shivered to his breath on the back of her neck and she swallowed. "Fine. I don't see the harm in saying yes to you." Jack grumbled. "Just let me go. You're hurting me." Jack told him.

"But I hurt you soo good." Ryan cooed and twisted her wrist a bit more. Jack choked on a groan and she whimpered.

Ryan let her go with a small chuckle. "I'll treat you like the queen you deserve to be treated like, Jack. Remember that," Ryan told her. He then turned on his heel and left the club.

Jack stood there with her wig askew and she glared at the door Ryan left through.

* * *

 

It was only a short while until Ryan met Jack again. Except for this time it was through him being hired to work a job for The Fake AH Crew. He was waiting at the meetup spot when he got a text from Jack.

_-You know maybe after this job I'll finally accept that dinner date you offered. I won't be busy afterward for a while.-_

Ryan smiled at the message and he began to hum a happy song to himself. He'd bring her to the best restaurant ever.

He saw a car pull up than the crew started to step out. He named all the crew members stepping out since he always kept tabs on them. Then Gavin came up running since he jumped out earlier and Ryan observed the fact that Gavin assisted Jack in getting out. What was that about?

Ryan frowned slightly but saw everyone coming his way. They couldn't be together. Jack just accepted his dinner date! Why would she if she was with Gavin?

"Thank you for meeting us. Means a lot." Geoff spoke as he walked ahead of Jack. "We wanted your assistance in getting a big score at the maze bank. I believe with your help we can achieve it." Geoff explained.

"And with everyone else also," Michael added. He was standing in the back with Jeremy.

"You know what he meant, boi!" Gavin said and Jack chuckled.

"I know. Just teasing Gavvy." Michael laughed some and he rolled his eyes.

Ryan didn't like the interaction between the two of them because it was uneasy. It was like they were flirting but not really. He heard Jeremy bickering with Geoff about something really quick but his gaze fell onto Jack and Gavin.

Gavin would lean in close and how Ryan wished he could read lips. Only because Jack laughed almost every single time Gavin whispered in her ear. Her cheeks turning a delicious shade of red that Ryan wishes he could be the cause of.

"Okay! Enough is enough! Let's pitch the idea to him and see if he's up for it." Geoff yelled back. He couldn't take the bickering for any longer.

"Fine..." Jeremy huffed out then turned his attention to Ryan.

"What else is there to this heist besides the maze bank?" Ryan asked as he looked to Geoff now. He tore his gaze away from Gavin and Jack to give The Boss more attention. He didn't want to but he had to.

"We have to do a bunch of small heists designed by the crew in order to meet our budget for The Maze Bank heist," Jeremy explained. "We are having Geoff go first then so on. You get to plan one yourself also." Jeremy told him.

Ryan arched a brow to this. "And we all share cuts from each heist?" Ryan asked.

Geoff nodded to him and smiled some. "And then a big cut from The Maze Bank heist," Geoff added.

"Sounds fine to me as long as I get all my proper cuts," Ryan told him.

"Of course you'd get your cuts! That'd be blasphemy if you didn't! So, you're agreeing to help out on the heists?" Jeremy asked.

"Of course. I don't see any harm in doing it. Not like my name isn't posted everywhere already." Ryan chuckled.

Jeremy clapped his hands together then smiled. "Then it's settled! We will give you the locations of each of our hideouts and we will text you with what location we are at. It's easier this way since Gav makes our cell phones and makes sure we aren't traced." Jeremy explained. "I think he has one ready for you or a chip for your current one," Jeremy mumbled.

"I have both!" Gavin exclaimed. He rushed over with a weird looking chip and a new smartphone for Ryan. "Welcome to the crew, Ry-bread!" He smiled widely.

Ryan arched a brow to the random nickname spewing out of the other's mouth then nodded. "Thanks, Gav." He smiled at the other.

Gavin smiled back to Ryan then walked back towards Jack. He whispered to her and they laughed when Ryan rolled his eyes to what was happening. He turned his attention back to Jeremy who seemed to be speaking again.

"So then we will meet up in our new hideout guys! Hope you all make it there in a timely manner!" Jeremy shouted. He rushed to his own car as others made their way to their cars.

"Wait for what?" Ryan asked out loud and Jack walked up to him.

"We are going to a hideout to meet up about Geoff's heist. You need to come too so you can follow me. Gav is riding with me or else I would've offered you a ride." Jack explained and Ryan stared at her.

"Oh okay. Thanks." He smiled at her then realized she can't see it and he was glad for that. He was a dirty makeup mess under his mask anyway. "I'll follow you then." He told Jack who had walked back to her car.

She waved a hand at him then entered her car and he saw the lights go on. He slipped back inside his own car and began to follow the two. He gripped the wheel and sighed deeply to the fact that Gavin was even in the car with her. He wanted to be there and be the one to kiss her hand. Be the one to worship her like she deserved but no it was Gavin in that spot instead. Ryan was just a second thought and just not the man that Jack wanted.

* * *

 

The ride was not easy on Ryan's car. In fact, he is sure he got scratches on his new paint job and he was a little peeved. He walked into the clubhouse after Jack and saw Gavin walked in after him. The golden boy had a briefcase with him and wandered off a different path than them. He frowned to that but didn't question it as he followed Jack to the plan room.

Geoff was in there writing on the whiteboard as Jeremy attached things to it with magnets. They spoke in whispers as Michael was leaning back in a chair with his legs on the table.

Michael looked at the two as they entered and he arched a brow. He said nothing though as he smiled to them both. "Hey guys, did you have fun driving here?" Michael asked them.

"It was fine. Gavin got really touchy. Not sure why." Jack sighed then Ryan noticed the blush that went up to her ears.

He really wishes he was the cause of that blush. His hands would rub everywhere on her body to worship it and he could make her cum so many times. He would do so many things to her.

"Dude Ryan!" Michael yelled and Ryan snapped out of his thoughts. He looked at Michael and blinked some. "Was wondering if you're willing to come with me after this meeting to get supplies for it," Michael said and Ryan blinked.

"Sure, I don't see why not," Ryan mumbled as he shrugged some.

Geoff whistled and everyone turned to face him. "Sit down everyone! Where the fuck is Gavin?!" Geoff yelled.

"Not sure, " Jack said as she sat down. "He was right behind us when we entered. I turned to speak to him when we got here but I just saw Ryan." Jack explained.

Geoff groaned. "Have you seen where Gavin went, Ryan?" Geoff asked him and Ryan shook his head.

"No, my eyes were pretty much forward." He said.

"Or pretty much on Jack's ass," Michael said between coughs. He snickered as Ryan threw him a glare then he looked back to Geoff.

"Well, let's start this fucking meeting then. I can catch him up on things later." Geoff hissed then began to talk.

* * *

 

Ryan stood up and he stretched his body. The plan seemed like it could work out properly if they got all the right people in it. "So, we gotta rope Ray back into this?" Ryan asked Michael as they exited. He had observed Jack stayed in the room.

"Just for a few heists. He can snipe really well." Michael told him.

Ryan nodded to that and they walked to the garage while making small talk. Then Michael looked up and yelled.

"Gav! Where the fuck was you man?!" Michael shouted and walked up to the lad.

"I was busy with something else," Gavin told him and then glanced to Ryan. "Oh hey, Ry-bread! You settling down nicely here with us?" Gavin asked him.

"Of course," Ryan answered automatically.

"Awesome! That's great to hear! Hope you enjoy it here with us." Gavin told him then waved to them. He left the two there and Michael scoffed.

"The fucking asshole not telling me what the fuck he's doing." Michael hissed as he began to walk towards his own car. "Ride with me, Ryan," Michael told him.

Ryan nodded then hummed. "Does he usually tell you everything he does?" Ryan asked as he sat in Michael's passenger seat.

"Of course! He gets jobs from other people and he talks about them all the other times! I know he may be on another job from a different person but he could talk about it!" Michael was yelling as he pulled out of the garage.

Ryan arched a brow to that and pursed his lips. "But what if this time if he mentions anything then he's in danger? Do you want Gavin in danger?" Ryan asked Michael who signed at that comment. "See, you just want to see the lad succeed somewhere that is life. You don't want him hurt I'm sure." Ryan stated.

"I don't want him hurt but he always looks like he is stressing. Jack worries about him all the time." Michael explained as he turned right and then parked in a parking lot. The gun supply store was right in front of them.

"I'm sure Gavin will come to you in time. Doesn't he usually?" Ryan asked.

He didn't know much about the crew but it was obvious that Michael Jones aka Mogar and Gavin Free aka The Golden Boy were close. They were making headlines for a while as a dynamic duo. A duo that couldn't really be seen separated. Team Nice Dynamite is a name they snagged from the public and Ryan had seen them get pretty high on the wanted list. It stopped once they joined the Fake AH Crew though so their names disappeared from headlines.

Instead, Ryan began to see The Jetfighter in headlines and it showed a jet being stolen from the military base by a woman in a Hawaiian shirt. Ryan felt like that was the moment he fell in love with Jack or it was a different time. Either way, he loved everything about her and was determined to get her.

"He does but it doesn't mean he'll tell me the full truth..." Michael sighed and he slid out of the car.

Ryan watched him then followed him in. Their conversation about Gavin stopped once the shopping began but it wasn't brought up again the whole time. They made it back to the clubhouse with the supplies and then checked it off the list. Michael then left Ryan in the supply room to check if they had everything.

Jeremy walked in after a while and observed Ryan's counting then he cleared his throat. "Having fun?" He asked and Ryan shrugged.

"Seems about the same as any other heist," Ryan mumbled to him. "Why do you ask?" He asked Jeremy. He had glanced back at the other then looked back to the pile.

"Well hopefully we get everything set up within the next few days then we can do the heist perfectly the first time," Jeremy told him and Ryan chuckled.

"I highly doubt it'd go perfect, Jeremy. There is a chance it can all go to shit." Ryan chuckled again.

"I know that! Don't have to remind me!" Jeremy groaned out. He then went over to check the supplies out. "Glad you two went. I would have bought too much." Jeremy sighed.

"We have a budget though," Ryan told him. He grabbed the grenade from Jeremy's hand then put it back into the box. "I would have scalped you." He added.

Jeremy laughed at that. "Whatever you say, Ryan!" He said then left the room.

"I was serious..." Ryan mumbled.

* * *

 

The heist failed. Ryan should have seen that coming when Michael had injured Jack to the point where she said she was out. But then everything proceeded in the wrong way.

Gavin had gotten cornered by the cops and only Jack got them away by throwing a C4 into the area. Ray had agreed to help but he and Michael got hit by a cop car and was severely injured. So, Ryan had been left with Geoff in the boat. He had meant to grab the money before he shot Geoff then leaped out of the boat but it hadn't happened that way. Geoff had stashed the money beforehand and laughed when Ryan shot him.

So, Ryan chalked the heist up to a failed one. Geoff didn't say where he had put the money and they weren't getting paid anytime soon. He barged into Jeremy's room after they got back to the hideout then shoved Jeremy to the wall by his collar.

"Why in the fuck should I keep helping you guys if this heist didn't have any payout?!" Ryan yelled in his face.

Jeremy shrank into his shirt or tried to it Ryan pulled Jeremy closer to his body. "I-I'm sorry! I can pay you out of my pocket!" Jeremy yelled and put his hands up to protect his face. He didn't want to be punched.

"No need to do that, Lil J. I can pay him, " Gavin spoke all of a sudden. Ryan let go of Jeremy's collar and turned to come face to face to Gavin.

"You can pay me? How?" Ryan asked with a sneer.

"I have money, Ry-bread!" Gavin smiled wide. "I can pay you for this heist and the next ones if we fail those ones also," Gavin reassured him.

Ryan frowned but he nodded then held his hand out. "We'll shake on it then," Ryan grumbled and Gavin took his hand then shook on their deal.

"It's a deal!" Gavin kept his wide goofy smile on and Ryan rolled his eyes. Now maybe he could get closer to Jack since his payer was Gavin.

 


	2. Tragic New Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin and Jack get some bumps along the road thanks to Ryan.

The Vagabond hated the Fake AH Crew. All their heists had failed and even his did even if it was foolproof. Sure, he may have been getting paid anyway but going through all these heists was bothersome.

The Golden Boy would always mess up in some sort of way. Blow something up too early so the police were altered or he'd get seriously injured which would take away the attention of the most important member. It always pissed The Vagabond off.

Mogar was pretty dead set on getting things done. He'd slip up every now and again just because he was put on the wrong job. It's like the crew didn't know each other and always assigned different people to the skillset they were the shittest at. One time Mogar had to hack and well let's just say they spent the night in a jail cell.

Lil J had run over an important person in one of the heists and then just laughed about it. He also would bring all these stupid monster trucks in that don't need to be there. Their cover had been blown multiple times because of the rev of a monster truck engine.

Then The Boss, he was the worst, sure he was the boss but he couldn't shoot for shit. He'd miss by a centimeter or even a whole mile. He always ran into shit and everyone swore when their cover was blown by a mile of wreckage because the boss doesn't know how to drive. You'd think an older man would know but that hadn't been the case. Ryan always wanted to cuss him out because of it but he never did since he was afraid his income wouldn't be there anymore. He still had to make a living.

Then there was The Jetfighter. She was elegant in a sense. All around the perfect pilot and she had a great fashion sense. Her hair was always perfect after she took off her pilot helmet and he'd always swoon. Hell, she wore a Hawaiian shirt most of the time and she made it look so good. She was flawless.

But the one thing that pissed him off the most was that The Golden Boy always held most of her attention. Either he got in trouble or injured and she'd drop everything to help him. Her voice would go all soft as she constantly asked him if he was okay then her lips would touch that tan skin. Sure, they had been together for a long time but it still made Ryan pissed off.

He rubbed a hand over his face as they were in the briefing room yet again for another heist. He glanced over to Gavin and Jack just to see them whispering to each other with smiles.

He knew they had been dating for several years but that didn't mean you brought it into a crew. That was just calling for trouble.

He slammed his hand down on the counter with a growl and he threw his mask on the ground. The leather hitting the ground made The Vagabond clench his teeth.

Most of the crew had looked at him and he apologized then bent down to grab his mask. He mumbled a farewell then left the room.

He just wanted her attention but never got it. He was going to figure out a way to get it though because he was fed up with her not giving him attention. He deserved it because he was better than any Golden Boy.

* * *

"Gavin you really need to be more careful," Jack spoke from their shared bathroom.

"I know love. I'm sorry." Gavin was in the shared king sized bed.

He had let Jack strip him down to his golden boxers when they got in. Because he had been stupid and got in the way of flying bullets for her. Most of them missed him fortunately but that didn't mean it still didn't worry Jack.

She was frantic and was panicking as she tended to his wounds. The cuts and bullet wounds were all much deeper than she expected. They were deeper then Gavin remembered. He thought most of them had skimmed him but he had been wrong. He saw it made her worry way more than Gavin wanted her to. He pursed his lips to keep himself from saying something stupid though he'd have to break her heart sooner or later.

"I think I need to tell Ryan to stop these reckless heists. It's not like we can actually do them. They're above our pay grade." Jack sighed as she got up. She had made her way to the bathroom after she was done tending to Gavin's wounds.

"They may be but they're still fun," Gavin told her and Jack came out of the bathroom.

Gavin had been on his phone while she was in the bathroom cleaning herself up. He frowned at the text he got. But looked up when he heard Jack. He didn't want to do what the text said to do but he was thinking that he might have to do it. He didn't want Jack hurt. He also didn't understand why he had to do it so soon. He thought his deadline was longer. He set his phone down and looked at Jack only to smile at her outfit. Her black lacey bra peeked out from the red satin robe that went to her mid thigh. She always looked gorgeous.

"You look gorgeous, love." He told her.

She scoffed to his statement about heists being fun then she smiled. "I'm glad you like my outfit." She purred to him.

"But about heists. Even if they're fun to do doesn't mean we need to constantly be in danger. Remember there are simpler heists out there for us to do. You and I have done them," she explained to him.

"Those are two man jobs, love. You and I can do them because there is barely any danger. You know that." Gavin told her.

Jack sighed again then plopped down on the bed next to him. "Still, I just don't think we are taking enough precautions with these things. We all need to plan them better." Jack told Gavin.

She leaned into him and cuddled into his side. Her fingers tracing circles into his golden boxers.

"So, do you think any of us will?" Gavin asked her. He wrapped his arm around her and kissed the top of her head. He loved that Jack took care of him so well and cared for him so. He really did think he didn't deserve her but he got her.

Jack frowned some as she slid the fabric up then down. She liked the feel of it and she heard what he said. "I just want you safe, Gav. You're a hacker, not a damn suicide bomber." Jack hissed then took a deep breath. "I don't want to lose you just because of one of our crew members were being a stupid ass and didn't plan their heist correctly," Jack explained herself.

Gavin gently grabbed her chin and lifted her face to make eye contact. "I know love but we can't change everyone. You know that." Gavin informed her then finished his thought with a gentle kiss to her lips.

Her hand went to grab his wrist and she brought his hand close to kiss it. "Again... I just want you safe, Gav. You may be known as The Golden Boy but you're my one and only. Remember that." Jack told him. She lifted her hand up and caressed his face. "Never forget." She added and smiled.

Gavin smiled and leaned into her hand. "I'll never forget, love. Promise." He assured her.

"Good, now lets sleep. We have a big day ahead of us now." Jack told him and shifted to lay on his chest again. Gavin had grabbed a controller off of the nightstand and he pressed it for their white noise machine in the room. It made them both sleep better.

Jack spread the comforter over the top of them and she wrapped her leg around Gavin's in an attempt to get closer.

"Remember it gets too hot for that love." Gavin reminded with a small mumble. It formed into a yawn shortly after and he brought Jack closer.

The warmness spread throughout and soon enough sleep gripped them. A soft snore escaped Jack as she had her body pressed against Gavin who had his arm around her.

He stared at the ceiling for a while contemplating everything. Being in this program was a great experience for his job but he felt like he had made a big name for himself. Sure, he actually had a job but this thing he had with Jack was a once in a lifetime opportunity to start a family, maybe. He sighed then looked down to see Jack was still sleeping peacefully. He felt a pain in his gut when he knew what he had to because he wanted her safe and spared.

"Bugger..." He grumbled and sighed again. Things were going to hit the fan and it was going to be soon.

* * *

Morning came and Gavin woke up to the bedroom door being slammed. He looked around in his stupor and wondered where Jack was. Was she making breakfast or had she left without him? Leaving without him seemed to be the best bet. She did want him safe. He sighed then heard voices in the next room. He frowned and was about to open the door until he heard Ryan yelling. He frowned then stood still to listen to them as his heart was pounding.

"He isn't right for you, Jack! You know that!!"

Gavin blinked to the statement. Was Ryan trying to court Jack or something? He frowned then began to seethe with jealousy. He then calmed himself as he then realized this was a perfect opportunity to break it off. He didn't want to but he had to. It was the right thing to do for Jack. He went over and checked his phone to see Michael had texted him.

  - So, when can I see the ring, buddy?-

Gavin swallowed to that as he had forgotten about the ring. He cursed and rushed to the nightstand. He pulled open the drawer and saw the velvet box. He nabbed it then proceeded to get dressed. He still heard the other two arguing about him.

"I don't care what you say, Ryan. I love Gavin and you coming here saying that we aren't meant to be isn't helping. That just makes me want to be with him more." Jack hissed. "Besides why would we break up? We don't fight and everything is running smoothly." Jack added.

Gavin winces to her words. Either he had to do it today or Jack gets hurt. He couldn't lose her. She was his everything. First, he had to hear what Ryan says. He heard a scoff then there is a commotion and Jack gasps out.

"G-Get away from me..." Jack growled.

Gavin couldn't see what was going on but he had a pretty good idea. He sighed softly as he wondered how he could escalate the situation. He glanced around then spotted his golden pistol. He bounded over and grabbed it then went back to the door. He opened it and cocked it then pointed it towards Ryan.

"Let her go!" Gavin growled to him. He saw Ryan had Jack's arms pinned above her head and a leg between her legs. Ryan shifted slightly and looked at Gavin though Gavin could only see his mask. Gavin swallowed to the situation. He knew Ryan had a HUGE reputation. It was always talked about at work and him being in front of the subject of those talks didn't bode him well.

"Finally coming to her rescue? You were asleep for so long." Ryan sneered. "You're not even half of the man she deserves." Ryan hissed.

Gavin couldn't help but agree. Ryan was right for reasons he'd never reveal. Not even to Jack when she would ask in the future. Gavin sighed then lowered the gun.

"Let her go, Ryan. There is a more civil way to do this." Gavin told him. Either he could get out of here alive or dead. He was more okay with death which struck him as odd. Maybe because he didn't want to hurt the woman he loved.

Ryan chuckled lowly. "Is there Gavin? Is there really? Because I don't fucking think so. You don't deserve this goddess! She is everything that I want and have been trying to get. But she has been blinded by your shininess. But all of it is a lie that you've been doing for years." Ryan hissed.

Gavin stared at Ryan and believed him for a second before remembering he never gave his former life away. They knew he was an internet star before and that was true. His website and everything was still up. Maybe that was he was referring to. Gavin shook the thoughts away as he didn't have time to think that over right now.

Jack squirmed where she was. "Let me go, Ryan. You know I love Gavin. Doing this won't change my feelings for him or you." Jack muttered.

Ryan heard Jack and sneered at her. "Shut your trap. This is a talk between Gavin and me." Ryan growled as he squeezed her wrists. Jack makes a soft sound and looked to Gavin.

"I'm sorry, love." He said. "He's right about me. I'm not the man I say I am." He clicks the safety on for his gun then lets it drop to the floor. "You don't deserve a guy like me. You deserve Ryan. Besides, he'll protect you better than I." Gavin laughed at himself then rubbed the back of his neck.

Jack opened her mouth to try and protest but Ryan covered her mouth. "Let the guy finish. I want to hear him praise me more." He chuckled lowly. Jack glared at him but looked at Gavin.

Gavin shrugged then smiled to her sadly. "Because I mess around. I'm just a child you have to take care of since I don't act my age. I have gotten injured so much that you have to nurse me back to health. Why would you want to be with a screw up like me? I'm just worthless, love. Ryan is your best best. He'll protect you better and kill better too. He isn't afraid of anybody and he'll do anything for you. He is the best bet here, love." Gavin told her.

Jack listened and slowly felt her world crumbling. Sure, all those things happen but she doesn't care. She loves Gavin for himself and would do anything for him.

"G-Gavin, none of that matters as long as we have each other. I've told you that before." Jack shouted then finally pushed Ryan aside. She rushed over to Gavin's side and grabbed his hand.

Gavin shut his eyes when he saw the pain in her eyes. He pulled his hand from hers in an attempt to separate them. "I'm sorry love but this can't go on. For your sake, I can't bring you into any of this. I'll come back for you but for now please don't try and find me." Gavin told her as he looked at her.

Ryan looked at the two bewildered. We're things going bad between them before and he just hadn't noticed? No, Jack said things were fine. What was going on then?

"What are you talking about Gavin? You're talking nonsense! Nothing needs to end between us! Please don't end what we have. I love you!" Jack went to grab his hand but Gavin slapped it away.

He glared at Jack who took a step back. "Hey, you can't hit a lady like that. Step the fuck back and leave." Ryan demanded as he stepped between the two.

"N-No! Don't listen to Ryan, Gavin! He doesn't live here! You do! Please stay so we can talk this out! Please!" Jack begged but Ryan kept her from touching Gavin.

"No Jack, I think it is best that I leave. I don't want you to get hurt more than you have to." Gavin muttered and went to gather his things. Things worked out for the best. Gavin disappeared into the bedroom.

Jack hit Ryan to let her go as she watched Gavin. She couldn't let him go! Not after all the good times and years they had. How could he just break her heart like that and leave? That wasn't her Gavin at all. Something was up and she wanted to know what.

"Let me go to Gavin, Ryan. He isn't making sense!" Jack hissed and tried to wiggle away from him. "Something is up! Fake AH Crew can't lose their hacker!!!" Jack hissed.

"Let him go. He seems pretty determined and I am sure he'll come back once he is needed. Gavin is a man of his word. I may hate him because he was with you so long and has your heart but he is a man of his word, Jack. Besides, why would I let go after my confession that I just did to you?" Ryan asked.

Jack scowled at him. "Let me go to Gavin or else you dick!" Jack hissed.

"Or else what? You'll kill me? Fake AH Crew needs me. You know that Jack." Ryan stated.

Jack hit his chest with both hands to try and get him to step back. Ryan didn't stumble but took a step closer to her.

"Try that again and see what happens." Ryan dared her.

Jack then hit his chest as Gavin had slid past them. Jack heard the front door open and her head flung up. She swiftly went to the ground and crawled away from Ryan to go to Gavin. She grabbed his wrist before he left.

His back was to her and his head was bowed as he tried to get his wrist from her hold. "Let me go, Jack," Gavin demanded. He thought he had gotten away for sure but her grip was strong and he was still pretty weak.

"No, not until you tell me why you're breaking my heart. You love me and I love you. You wouldn't do this just because of some other gang going after us or because of the reasons you gave. I know you don't think that anymore." Jack told him.

Gavin pursed his lips. He couldn't tell the truth to her. He had to lie. "I cheated on you and I can't bear to be with you anymore knowing I hurt you like that. I even have proof if you need it." Gavin felt her grip loosen but then it tightened.

"No. You were too busy lately. You couldn't have been cheating on me. Gavin, please stay." Jack begged.

Gavin had forgotten how busy he actually was during the past few months. He was also always with Jack because it all involved Crew stuff which they worked on together. Early morning money runs and late night inventory checks. There was a lot of heated lovemaking and soft touches. He couldn't risk Jack getting caught up with his past though.

"I have to leave, love," Gavin mumbled and Jack let him go. He hadn't thought just telling her that he has to leave that she would let go but she had. He sighed as he left the apartment and didn't look back. He got down to the lobby of their shared apartment and clutched his chest. This was all too much to bear but he had to. He walked outside and met up with his boss.

"Everything good?" He asked and Gavin nodded. "Good, now let's go Agent Free." He opened the door to the all black car with tinted windows and Gavin stepped in. He pulled the velvet box out of his pocket and stared at it. If only he had gotten to that point then none of this would be happening.

* * *

Jack closed the door once Gavin was out of sight and she gasped to being pushed against the door.

"You motherfucker let me go," Jack growled.

"Why? It's not like Gavin is going to change his mind if you go after him. Just accept that you're single now because of him." Ryan hissed at her.

Jack hit his chest then sighed as she slumped against him. "I know..." She muttered. She wanted Gavin back but she knew there was no way she was going to get him back. "I... I don't know what I'm going to do now." She muttered.

Ryan wrapped his arms around her. He forgot how bad some people got after a breakup. He'd have to be there for her to get on her good side. "I know. Just rest today and I'll tell Geoff what happened." Ryan told her.

Jack nodded and pulled away from Ryan. "Thank you." She muttered then walked back to her room.

Ryan stood there as he heard the door shut then squeezed his eyes shut. "Gavin, what the fuck is wrong with you?" He whispered as Jack's sobs could be heard from the other side of the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like most of the writing sucks but I still post it. So enjoy these stories. :)


	3. Important Talks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan gets a new position but people are sure he isn't the right choice.

It's not like he wasn't happy about Gavin breaking Jack's heart. Now he had an opportunity to get Jack after her whole meltdown. Support her through this rough transition. 

He got to the clubhouse and parked his motorcycle in the garage and got off. "Where's Jack?" Michael asked as he came towards Ryan while eating a candy bar. "She texted me and said you have a message concerning her? Also that you knew what happened with Gavin. He hasn't been answering my damn texts." Michael said and rose an eyebrow.

"Gavin broke up with her then left so she will be in her apartment for a few days," Ryan explained, then Michael frowned.

"Gavvy broke her heart? That makes no sense. He was telling me how he bought an engagement ring! That's what I texted him about this morning! Why'd he go and break her heart for?!" Michael asked.

Ryan shrugged to what he said since he didn't even know Gavin had that planned. "I'm just telling you what I witnessed today. Don't know what to tell you." Ryan told him.

Ryan put his helmet on his bike then went over to where Jeremy was talking with Geoff. "Hey, I have important news for you two." He said, and they looked up to him.

Michael had been following at his heels pissed off, and he stood next to him with a frown. He wondered why the fuck Gavin would break things off with Jack when they were so damn happy. He didn't even see the couple fight. Maybe they did behind closed doors? He didn't know.

"What's the news?" Geoff asked, and Michael snapped out of his thoughts.

"Gavin is no longer in the crew, I believe. He broke it off with Jack today then left. Not sure where he went, but he won't answer his phone. It seems to be disconnected." Ryan explained.

Geoff cursed. "I'll see if I can contact him or can track him. Also, we should all check up on Jack here and there. I haven't seen her after a breakup before, but it must not be good." He said. He then pulled his phone out of his pocket and left the three there.

"Weird that Gavin left. He also spoke to me about marrying Jack." Jeremy said.

"Right?!" Michael yelled. "All of this bullshit makes no sense! What the fuck is up with him?" Michael grumbled then walked away from the two.

Jeremy looked at Ryan, who was staring at the table. "Are you happy?" He asked, and Ryan looked at him.

"Pardon?" Ryan asked, confused. Jeremy's question was confusing.

"Are you happy that you broke up a relationship? I'm sure that was your whole goal by joining us, wasn't it?" Jeremy asked, and Ryan frowned. He was glad Jeremy couldn't see his face.

"No, I may like Jack, but I'm not a homewrecker." Ryan lied easily, and Jeremy laughed. 

"Right, but how do you explain the fact that you're delivering the message for Jack unless you caused the situation?" Jeremy asked him.

Ryan scoffed to Jeremy's reasoning then shook his head. "I had dropped by to speak to Gavin about some heist stuff. It wasn't my fault that the two had already been fighting, Jeremy." Ryan lied again. 

Jeremy stared at Ryan for a while before waving the whole situation off. "Fine. I won't ask you about it anymore since you're not telling me the truth. I do know that I need to speak to you about other matters." Jeremy grumbled.

"What other matters?" Ryan asked, and Jeremy turned away from him.

"Follow me to the briefing room, and I'll tell you along the way." Jeremy motioned for Ryan to follow him.

Ryan watched him walk then followed as he wondered why he was being talked to. Was something wrong? He wasn't sure.

"We have news that an FBI agent has some intel on all of us," Jeremy told Ryan, who frowned to this news.

"How? We kept things tightly under wraps! There would be no possible way for them to get shit on us because of how protected me were thanks to Gavin." Ryan pointed out.

"Our protection on our phones went off this morning, and it seems they've been collecting intel since then," Jeremy told him as they walked into the briefing room. 

The whole crew except Jack, and were all yelling because of the information being stolen.

"How do we fucking stop it?!" Michael yelled, and more yelling began after his statement.

Ryan frowned and looked at the screen to see that the upload speed to an FBI server was almost done. "It doesn't matter. Just let it finish, and we can see what they get on us. I'm sure it's just a dud file, guys." Ryan yelled all over them, and the room went quiet.

"I don't know about that. Ry-bread." Michael mumbled as they all turned their attention to the screen. "When I first spotted what it was doing, then it was going through all our files," Michael told him, and Ryan groaned.

"Fine, let me do something since our Golden Boy isn't here." Ryan stepped forward and typed a few things on the keyboard. The screen shuddered, then turned off, and Ryan turned to face the crew.

"How'd you do that?" Geoff asked as he crossed his arms. "It just fucking shut off! What'd you do!?" Geoff screamed at the end. He had pushed past Ryan to get to the computer and didn't dare touch it.

"I typed in Gavin's failsafe if we're being infiltrated. He told me about it during a heist one time. I am glad that he did." Ryan told them all.

"At least Gavvy is still here in our hearts," Michael grumbled then walked out of the briefing room.

"Glad that was fixed. Thank you, Ryan," Jeremy told him.

"No problem." Ryan went to walk out, but Jeremy grabbed his arm. Ryan wanted to shake him off but faced him instead. "What did you want now?" Ryan asked with a snarl.

"Are you staying with this us? I know your main source of money poofed, but you can't just bail on us, Ry." Jeremy said.

Ryan scoffed and looked away. He had forgotten that Gavin had been paying him for all the jobs they failed. He waited to say he would leave and find his way, but he has a personal interest in the crew now thanks to Jack being single. He couldn't just leave her behind to wallow in her self pity. He had to comfort her somehow since he knew what happened.

"I'm not leaving, so don't worry, Jeremy," Ryan told him. "Now, let me the fuck go." He hissed.

Jeremy let him go, and Ryan went to leave again. "Ryan!" Geoff shouted, and Ryan groaned again.

"What?!" Ryan yelled back as he faced their leader.

"How would you like to be my right hand? I think that you're an important asset to this crew, and you know more things than you let on. I'd like it if you could run things when everything hits the fan. What do you say?" Geoff asked.

Ryan stared at Geoff as the silence between them stretched. "Sure, though I thought that Jack was your right-hand man?" Ryan pointed out.

Geoff waved that off. "She stepped down once Gavin joined us, so I haven't had one in a long time," Geoff assured him. "Besides, you're a better fit for the spot. You know your way in and out of this town, you've hit number one most wanted countless times, and you have an incredible mind." Geoff complimented.

Ryan sighed but nodded at him. "Fine, I'll give it a trial run, and if I don't like it, then you should give Jack the position back. Got it?" Ryan asked.

Geoff nodded to that. "Of course. I do know we need to not show up at this hideout for a while since it was compromised. So please, if you could clean out our gun case here and take it somewhere else. Jeremy, could you please go and tell the others that we are switching up the hideout." Geoff instructed the two.

The two nodded to Geoff then left the room together. 

"Congrats on your new position, Ry," Jeremy said and glanced at him then away.

Ryan looked at him, then shook his head. "Still think I did something to Gavina and Jack's relationship?" He asked, and Jeremy laughed.

"Of course because you're the Vagabond. You don't stop pursuing something until you GET IT." Jeremy told him, and Ryan stopped walking. Jeremy stopped walking and turned to look at Ryan. "I'm not wrong, am I? I have heard rumors about you, Ryan Haywood. Why do you think Geoff wanted to recruit you into this crew? He had heard about you from Gavin, Jack, Michael, and others. You had kept following us just for Jack, and we all knew that." Jeremy sneered as he had walked close to Ryan, who growled to him.

"Fuck you." Ryan hissed, then pushed Jeremy away from him and walked away.

Jeremy hit the wall and rubbed at his chest as he watched Ryan walk away. He stood straight and fixed his shirt.

"Why did you think that was a good idea?" Michael asked as he had some guns with him from the gun room. He was walking towards the two but had decided to hide when he saw Ryan stop walking since he didn't want to get involved.

"Because I'm right. He did something to Gavin and Jack to cause them to break up, which he is hiding. Can you not see it?!" Jeremy shouted, and Michael shook his head.

"I have no comment, but if you want to make an enemy of Ryan, then go ahead. It'll be your funeral. Remember, he has more than one nickname, Lil J." Michael reminded him then walked away as he pulled his phone out of his pocket.

He held down his two-button and put the phone up to his ear. "Hey! Where the fuck are you at?" He yelled into it, and he scoffed. "Fine, I'll meet ya there. Yeah, of course. No, she didn't show up. Alright, see you." Michael hung up and glanced around. He made sure no one heard him or was watching him; then, he slipped into a random room.

Gavin was there as he was leaning against a black sedan, and he looked up at Michael, who was walking towards him. He wore a dark blue windbreaker and wore aviator sunglasses with his hair slicked back. "Got everything?" Gavin asked with no accent.

"Yeah yeah, I do..." Michael grumbled, and Gavin went over to open his trunk. Michael laid the guns into the trunk, and Gavin patted his shoulder.

"Thanks for doing this, boi. I had to get my guns back somehow." Gavin, chuckled then sighed.

"Missing her?" Michael asked, and Gavin sighed even louder.

Gavin sat on the edge of his bumper to take off his sunglasses, and then he rubbed at his eyes. "Of course, boi. I miss seeing her smile or hearing her laugh. I am missing everything about her. She made me so happy, and all I did was break her bloody heart." Gavin shook his head.

Gavin then stood up as he slipped his sunglasses back on as he let Michael close the trunk. "It's not fun being an agent, is it?" Michael asked, and Gavin scoffed.

"Burnie is riding my ass all the time to get shit done, and I can only work so fast, Michael," Gavin said as he walked to the driver's side. Michael walked to the other, then got in with Gavin. "You should be happy your wife made it, so you didn't have to join us too," Gavin told him as he turned on the car then secretly left the hideout.

The tunnel was kind of, protracted and there was no radio signal, so the two talked to fill the silence. "Hey, Lindsay loves me and wanted me to stay in the crew so it wouldn't bring suspicion onto her. Besides, she makes the dough while I take care of the kids. Remember I am a stay at home dad." Michael laughed. 

"Still better than being a bloody agent." Gavin spat. "I can't even be with the one person I love," Gavin whined.

"You could've if ya married her sooner!" Michael laughed harder.

Gavin rolled his eyes to Michael's laughter, and they finally made it to sunlight. They popped up about ten miles away from the hideout, and Michael leaned back in his seat.

"In all seriousness, though, Gav. I'm sorry you can't be with Jack right now. I know you wanted to purpose to her on your guys anniversary." Michael said, and he saw Gavin grip the steering wheel.

"Was Ryan happy?" Gavin asked.

"Of course. Jeremy called him out, though." Michael told him.

"Oh, that's not good." Gavin frowned. "Why would Lil J do that?" Gavin asked.

"Because he's fucking stupid." Michael laughed again. "Or he wants to die by Geoff's new right-hand man. You never know." Michael told Gavin, who shook his head.

"Geoff did it? He pitched it to me when I was there, and I told him he shouldn't because Ryan is too much of an unknown algorithm. The FBI barely have anything on him until I joined them." Gavin told Michael, who hummed. "I don't think Geoff should have appointed him that spot," Gavin added.

"You and I both..." Michael grumbled. Gavin was right about everything, and it made Michael mad because he was sure that the crew was now in danger. He didn't know how to spread it to everyone without drawing Ryan's attention.

* * *

Jack was sitting at her bar, drinking some orange juice as she knew she had to go back to crew duties today. Ever since Gavin left, she wasn't able to sleep. Too many nightmares about past encounters of almost dying kept popping up, and she missed her Golden Boy. 

She hadn't checked her phone yet about the crew, but she knew it had messages waiting for her. She got up and poured the rest of the juice out of her cup. She put the glass in the sink as a knock came on her door, so she went to answer. She was only wearing panties with a cami and no bra, but she didn't care.

She looked through the peephole to see it was Ryan. She sighed then undid her chain to let him in. 

"Good morning," Ryan said as he walked in, and Jack nodded at him. "Have you been eating? I have some breakfast croissants." Ryan said as he held up a greasy brown bag.

"Of course you fucking do..." Jack grumbled and snatched the bag out of his hand. She was mad. Not at Gavin because she still loved him but at Ryan. He was showing up every day to check up on her, and it was getting on her nerves. She couldn't just get through things on her own like she used to! No, she had to have a nasty parasite on her.

She got a sandwich out and began to eat it as she glanced at Ryan, who was smiling at her. "What?" She asked.

"You look beautiful." Ryan smiled, and Jack scoffed.

"I haven't showered in almost a week, and my hair is a fucking mess. My fake nails have fallen off, and I am not even wearing makeup. I have worn this pair of underwear for a week straight, and that goes for the cami too. I smell beastly, and you think I look beautiful? Get the fuck out." Jack hissed at him and went to walk to her bedroom. Saying all of that made her realize she should pamper herself today instead of going to crew duties. It's not like they needed her.

"When are you coming back?" Ryan asked as he had followed her.

Jack groaned. "You know when people tell someone to get the fuck out, then that's when they know it's their cue to leave. Why the fuck are you still here?" Jack asked as she then faced him. She had set the croissant sandwich down on the nightstand since she was going into her closet.

"I'm worried about you, Jack. You haven't let anyone in beside me. They want to check up on you, but you're not letting them." Ryan said, and he walked closer to her. "If I can help in any way, then let me," Ryan told her.

Jack had opened her closet and heard Ryan. She gripped the shirt she was going to choose then turned to him. "Find out where the fuck Gavin went," Jack said, and Ryan blinked. "That asshole owes me an engagement ring." She hissed, and she turned her attention back to her closet.

"You knew he wanted to purpose to you?" Ryan asked, and Jack snorted.

"Of course. He charged it on our credit card. How in the fuck would I not know?" Jack asked him as she threw the shirt and shorts onto her bed. "Now get the fuck out. Don't make me repeat it." Jack told him as she didn't even glance at Ryan.

Ryan wanted to yell at her, but he didn't as he left her room than the apartment. "Fucking Gavin Free..." He growled to himself.

Jack heard the door slam close, and she chuckled to herself. She knew Ryan wanted in her pants, but he was more patient than she thought. She picked her phone up and checked the messages, which caused her smile to fade. "What the fuck?" She murmured then frowned. "Oh, hell, no, he did not..." She whispered and suddenly saw the message from Geoff. "Of course he fucking did." She hissed. 

She threw her phone onto the bed, and she missed the text from the unknown sender as she began to rush to get ready. She had a mess to clean up.

* * *

Gavin sighed as he sat down in his office and glanced at the photo frame on his desk. It was a picture of Jack in a pretty swimsuit with a sunhat on. Her smile was full, and Gavin smiled himself. That day had been so great when she had said yes to dating him. It still gave him butterflies. 

Gavin sighed deeply, then leaned back in his chair. He then slid his phone out and went through his contacts to find Jack's. He smiled some then typed out a quick message. He missed her, and he wanted her to know, but he knew she wouldn't be able to tell him back.

-I miss you, love. I always will. You hold my heart, and I will keep yours until we both find someone new. Please wait for me. It's selfish of me to ask, but I feel like you will. From your Golden Boy-

Gavin pressed send and smiled widely. Jack will see that and probably be pissed, but it made Gavin feel so much better.

"What are you smiling about, Free?" Trevor asked as he walked into Gavin's office without knocking. "Doing something you're not supposed to?" He asked.

Gavin rolled his eyes to the other. "No, what do you want, Trev?" He asked, and Trevor plopped down in the chair across from him. 

"The information devices that were gathering at one of your hideouts stopped working." Gavin sat up straight when he heard him. "We weren't sure why so we sent some of our people there, and the place was cleaned out. It seemed they had fried the computer, so it fried the device too." Trevor said and threw a bag onto Gavin's desk.

Gavin picked it up and saw the USB device was blackened with no USB port. "Bloody hell..." Gavin murmured. "Do you know how it happened?" Gavin asked, and Trevor shook his head. Gavin pursed his lips then swallowed. He was in so much trouble now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I updated it again. What? Not like anyone follows this. It has been six months. Wow.

**Author's Note:**

> I am in the third chapter of this. And this is also on wattpad.


End file.
